


The Little Things

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Foxes, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kandreil - Freeform, Kandrew, Kandrew focused, Katelyn/Aaron mentioned, Kevin is a sap, Light Angst, M/M, Matt/Neil/Dan mentioned, Memories, Neil is somehow the voice of reason here, Nicky Hemmick/Neil Josten - Freeform, Nicky/Neil mentioned, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Thea is a good friend to Kevin, but its a secret, but not, kevneil, mentioned Jean/Neil, mentioned Jeremy, need more kandrew, past thea/kevin, so is Andrew, they hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: Kevin and Andrew focus on their relationship outside of what they have between them and Neil. Andrew remembers making the first move. Kevin remembers pushing for more and keeps pushing for more. Neil is encouraging and Thea is helpful.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are for memories as well as French. 
> 
> There is smut, fluff and kissing and cute.
> 
> Lemme know if you see any typos. 
> 
> I saw that mishaschmidt said there isn't enough Kandrew love and I agreed. So, here. Have another Puzzle Pieces story.

_“Yes or no, Day?” Andrew asks after noticing for the second week in a row, that Kevin side-eyes him while he changes out. He watches when he thinks no one is looking and doesn’t stop when Andrew notices, but does it anyway, looking like he wants to say something but ultimately looks away to hurry through changing out himself. For a junkie who claims being homosexual in a professional sport is suicide, he seems to be very interested in Andrew’s pale, damp skin from whether it is either due to sweat or showering._

_He waited until that night when Kevin would ultimately ask to go practice, used to his Raven schedule and asked him the question he uses with Roland. Kevin looks so confused, pausing in drying his short black hair to look at Andrew properly. His startling green eyes scan Andrew’s fully clothed frame and then studies his blank face for any answers, only to come up short and finally answers-_

_“Yes?”_

_Andrew steps into Kevin’s space, reaching up to grip the back of his neck, pulling him down, closer to Andrew’s level, repeating the question a couple inches from his lips. “Yes… or no?”_

_Kevin’s darker skin flushes, adams apple bobbing when he swallows hard, voice rough when he breathes out a more confident “yes.”_

_“Keep your hands to yourself,” Andrew orders before claiming Kevin’s mouth with his own. His kiss is possessive, owning and intense, drawing out gasps from the striker that spurs him on._

_Kevin clutches the towel around his neck to stop himself from grabbing onto Andrew, kissing back enthusiastically after getting over the shock. Andrew slides his hand into Kevin’s damp black hair as his tongue invades his mouth, swallowing the moan it elicits. His other hand grips Kevin’s bare hip above the towel, memorizing how it feels to curl his tongue with Kevin’s. After a few moments more of kissing, he pulls back, nipping Kevin’s lower lip and stares into his eyes._

_“Get dressed,” Andrew orders, stepping back and shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt before the shaking gets too bad. He feels overwhelmed by what he just did, unwilling to let Kevin see that, instead redirecting his attention to his original task._

_Kevin doesn’t do as he is told just yet, wringing the towel around his neck. “Andrew, wh-”_

_“Not now,” he cuts him off and stares intensely at Kevin until he does as he was told. His stomach aches and he knows his withdrawal is going to start soon, needing to either take another court-mandated pill or go to bed. Instead, he fingers the pack of cigarettes in his pocket._

 

\---

 

“What are you thinking about, Kev?” Neil asks, pausing the game they were watching. They have seen this one a couple times, but Jeremy Knox is playing and it was one of his firsts as a starter. Yet Kevin hadn’t made a single comment since the second half started, getting distracted easily. Neil watches his boyfriend glance over to their other boyfriend, Andrew, where he is playing Super Smash Brothers with his twin, cousin and Aaron’s girlfriend. This makes him cock an auburn brow.

“Did you wanna go practice or something? We agreed that we are supposed to have a rest day on Sundays,” Neil reminds him. He closes the laptop they were watching the game on and curls closer to his boyfriend when he just frowns and shrugs, but still wraps his arms around him.

“Are you craving a drink?” He guesses since Kevin always seems to get quiet when thinking about his vice and last night he struggled at their team bonding party with said vice. Today they approached Evans about his drug addiction and gave him a very intense intervention, which Kevin spoke up at and had been quiet even before that.

“ _I feel like he and I- we don’t spend enough one on one time with each other_.” Kevin switches to French, glancing over to see if Andrew had noticed. “ _You and I have exy in common, he and I… we would drink together or makeout or fuck around. Last night was the first time we really had any alone time together and -_ ” he stops when he hears Neil laugh softly.

“ _Kev, you can always just tell me to fuck off if you want some alone time with him. He was yours first,_ ” Neil points out, twisting his fingers into the sleeves of his Fox hoodie - Kevin’s actually - he loves how he practically swims in it. “ _I wouldn’t mind,_ ” he assures him.

“ _And do what? You two are content to smoke on the roof and can either sit in silence or talk. I don’t have anything like that with him, we always end up fucking around and I don’t want just to do that._ ” Kevin frowns, but accepts a soft, comforting kiss from his effeminate boyfriend and pulls him into his lap for further comfort, his calloused hands stroking his bare thigh and carding through his hair, as Neil is only wearing shorts and his hoodie.

“ _Well find something to do, I’m no better at this that you are, call Thea for suggestions. You’re still friends, right?_ ” Neil preens as Kevin pets his legs and his curls.

“ _True… she somehow made a decent life for herself outside of the Nest_ ,” Kevin muses and then buries his face into Neil’s neck, kissing over a fading hickie. “ _I’ll call her later, baby boy._ ”

“ _Eh, call her now, I’m gonna see if Jean is available for a call, haven’t told him I got the new phone yet,_ ” Neil cards his fingers through Kevin’s hair, pulling the ridiculously large, but sleek smartphone he purchased after Evans’ intervention this morning, from his pocket.

“ _You two are just going to make gross kissy faces at each other and call each other sappy French pet names_ ,” Kevin mumbles into his neck and pulls back after a deep breath. “Alright,” he switches back to English. “Off you get, tell him I say hello,” he kisses Neil again, squeezing his ass as he climbs off of him.

“Bossy…” Neil smirks at him and goes over to where Andrew is, tapping his shoulder. “I’m going up to the roof to call Jean,” he tells him, flashing a grin at Aaron and kisses Katelyn on the cheek, then Nicky on the lips when he grabs his arm. A chorus of ‘okays’ comes from three of them, Andrew simply nodding and staring at the loading screen. Neil smiles at Kevin on his way out of the suite, heading for the roof.

Kevin gathers his laptop and disappears into the room he shares with Neil and Andrew, texting Thea to see if she is available to talk, almost immediately getting a reply. When she asks if everything is alright, he reassures her, telling her he just needed some relationship advice. Thea tells him to hang on and he stares at the phone for a solid three minutes before it buzzes, displaying her name and answers it.

“ _What is this, Kevin Day is worried about something_ other _than exy? How are your pint-sized boyfriends doing anyway?_ ”

Kevin actually laughs at that, glad he had told her about them, Thea being one of the very few people outside his group of friends to know about his sexuality and relationship. “They’re good, but yeah… my ‘exy obsession’ seems to have made it a tad difficult to understand how to make a relationship work and all that…” Kevin admits, tapping his fingers on his thigh as he leans back in his desk chair. “I need some advice on how to spend time with one of them, figured you’d be the best person to go to.” He sighs at Thea’s boisterous laughter.

“ _Not only is thee son of exy worried about something that isn’t exy,_ _he’s asking for help_ _, it must be my birthday!_ ”

“Haha, are you going to help or not?” Kevin almost sneers.

“ _Alright, alright, don’t get your boxers in a twist._ ” She takes a deep breath, calming her laughter. “ _Okay, talk to me about him and we’ll figure something out_.”

 

\---

 

_“What are-” Kevin moans softly as his neck is kissed by Andrew, his tiny… whatever he is, not making him lean down for the kisses, having shoved him to sit on the locker room bench. He had said ‘yes’ without hesitation, expecting another makeout session after his post night practice shower, but this time he was sat down wearing his towel, neck gripped as his mouth is invaded._

_While Andrew moves to his neck, hands gripping his shoulders where he has been permitted to as of late, are grabbed and forced to grip the edge of the bench he is on, much to his confusion. “Andrew?” Kevin asks, gasping quietly as his chest is now kissed and his left nipple taken between Andrew’s teeth, gripping the bench harder to avoid grabbing onto him again._

_“Still yes?” Andrew asks, tongue tracing Kevin’s hard abs, kissing just above where the towel starts, sinking to his knees, between Kevin’s legs. His hand takes hold of the towel around him, beginning to tent with his arousal._

_Kevin looks down at Andrew with hooded eyes, the green orbs widening when he realizes what he is doing. “Yes, pl- Andrew, yes.”_

_“Don’t touch me,” Andrew reminds him firmly, pulling open the towel to expose Kevin’s erect cock, his hazel eyes watch a bead of precome form from the slit._

_“Okay,” Kevin voices his understanding, moaning lowly as Andrew licks away the bead of precome and swirls his tongue around the head. “Andrew…” Kevin moans his name, gripping the bench so hard it hurts, not caring about that as his cock is swallowed down Andrew’s throat._

_Andrew has a hand around the base of Kevin’s cock, stroking the shaft while his bobs his head, sucking the head and fucking the slit with his tongue before swallowing him down again. His other hand is stroking Kevin’s inner thigh, pushing against it to prevent him from closing around his head. He feels Kevin trembling from his ministrations, gasping and moaning his name above him, getting louder every time Andrew’s throat swallows around him._

_“A-Andrew, com-coming!” Kevin lifts his hand to bite it as he shouts out Andrew’s name, stomach muscles clenching hard as he comes down Andrew’s throat. “Fuck…” he shudders, becoming sensitive from Andrew’s touch and whimpers when he pulls his mouth off with a soft pop, opening his eyes to see him lick his lips. “Fuck…” he says again. “Andrew-”_

_Andrew, trying to process this properly, kisses Kevin to silence him while standing. He adjusts his tented sweatpants and then pulls back. “Catch your breath, then get dressed.” This time his order is gentler as he stands up, cupping Kevin’s jaw and running his thumb over his lower lip._

_“‘Kay…” Kevin nods, looking down at Andrew’s bulge, opening his mouth again to ask about him, but Andrew just walks away toward the shower stalls. He sits there on the bench, spent cock exposed and actually feels good, calmer._

_In the quiet of the locker room so late at night, he hears a rustling and slightly heavier breathing, figuring that Andrew needed privacy to take care of himself, but still confused as to why, if he willingly blew him. He knows snippets of his past, Andrew had given him tidbits and he figured out a few things on his own, so he never pushed it because he felt that if he did he would ruin everything between them. Whatever this is between them._

_Kevin stands to do as he was told, getting dressed with thoughts of Andrew dancing around his mind, the tiny blond goalie being the perfect distraction against his life before Palmetto. Before Andrew. He wants to ask Andrew what they are even doing, given he only asked Andrew to keep him safe from the Moriyamas and is now kissing him in private. Now doing_ _more_ _in private. He has no desire to talk about this with anyone, seeing as it is the last thing about himself - let alone Andrew - that he would want to go public. He’d rather tell coach that he is his father first._

 

\---

 

“Hey, ‘Drew,” Kevin calls out to his boyfriend, they were just finishing up their morning workout in the weight room, both of them showered and dressed. Nicky went out with Allison and Renee while Aaron met up with Katelyn after he asked them to not catch a ride back in the Maserati after their morning workout. Neil waved at the both of them before running off with Matt to go to their Monday lunch date with Dan and now he and Andrew are the only two left, grabbing their bags to leave. Practice isn’t until two and it is just after ten in the morning now.

“Day,” Andrew acknowledges his tall (not)boyfriend, palming his pocket for his phone, keys, wallet, and cigarettes before falling into step with him on the way out. He raises an eyebrow at the nervous smile on Kevin’s face, wondering what he could possibly want. He is patient with him, as his and Neil’s cowardly partner tended to need time with these things, given how Evans’ intervention went yesterday. He silently notes that Kevin doesn’t even make a face at him when he lights up a cigarette the moment they step outside onto the sidewalk.

“Can you drive us to the mall for lunch? My treat?” Kevin asks carefully, hoping Andrew wouldn’t fight him on this, Thea suggested simple things like that would be for the best, seeing as it involves neither addictive substances nor exy - nor intimacy.

“Why the mall?” Andrew asks, sounding bored as always. He takes a drag of his cigarette, flicking the ashes off before he grabs the keys to the Maserati which is parked as close as humanly possible to avoid making him walk.

“Something different,” Kevin says honestly, unsure why he is so nervous. He blames the summer heat of South Carolina for making his hands sweaty and wipes them on his shorts. “I figured we could do something together since it’s just us.”

Andrew flicks his eyes over to Kevin and then nods his head a fraction of an inch. He has a feeling this was planned, seeing as none of the other ‘Monsters’ are joining them and ignores the tightness in his chest when he realizes this is dangerously similar to a date.

“Thanks, ‘Drew,” Kevin smiles his real smile when given the affirmative and climbs into the passenger seat of the Maserati, adjusting the seat to accommodate his long legs. Warmth spreads through him when Andrew doesn’t shove his hand away when he laces their fingers together after they’ve started driving. ‘ _It’s the little things, like casual touches and thoughtful actions that make all the difference_ ’ Thea had told him. Judging by the very faint pinking of Andrew’s cheeks - which he knows Andrew would blame on the heat - she is right.

It doesn’t matter that they share so little in common, but they care about each other and Andrew was there when no one else was. They both make an effort to make sure the other is happy and having Neil to complete that circle seemed to make it that much easier. Kevin grins at the vaguely annoyed look he receives when he kisses the back of Andrew’s hand and watches his blush deepen, driving without looking at Kevin but not telling him off. He no longer cares if they make it to lunch or that he knows when they do, Andrew is going to demand ice cream. He’ll even let him get away without eating anything of real substance and without argument.

It’s the little things.

 

\---

 

_Kevin had been so confused when it happened, unable to respond._

_This thing with Andrew had eased up to a near halt when Neil Josten joined the team and he never knew why and he knew better than to question it. Questions were always notoriously bad for his health and safety. So he took whatever Andrew gave him and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out Andrew’s attraction to Neil - who turned out to be Nathaniel Wesninski of all people, but Kevin tries to ignore that aspect as frequently as possible. The memories tied to the name alone were nightmare inducing and he prefers 'Neil' anyway._

_Which is why he helped Neil with Evermore and with Jean - not Nathaniel - Neil. Because he was helping him and he was trying to protect Andrew, something Kevin is secretly grateful for and why he made sure Neil knew to help Jean if he wanted to make it through Evermore alive._

_What was surprising is that when he offered to talk to Neil, about the Nest, about Riko, is that Neil embraced him with every bit of strength he had left and sincerely thanked him. He didn’t know why, didn’t ask, but found himself drawn to the stupidly brave blue-eyed, red-headed striker. It was something he felt when first with Andrew and it scared him, but he decided to watch from afar, just in case._

_The other surprising event, well… more of a heartbreaking one, was when he realized Andrew was spending a lot of time_ _alone_ _with Neil. Andrew no longer caught him by himself to make out or something more, but the one time he spied on Andrew and Neil -he’s certain Andrew saw him- he watched as Andrew kissed Neil and as Neil kissed back. He took that as a sign that whatever that thing he had with Andrew, was finished and forced himself to move on._

_He watched as Neil healed physically and brought the original Foxes together. He helped Andrew and Aaron try to become the brothers that they should have always been. Watched Neil with Allison as she continued to grieve Seth and brought her and Renee closer. Watched as Dan and Matt bring him into their circle and guided him toward leadership. Watched as Neil do much more than Kevin ever had or probably ever could. No wonder why Andrew wanted him instead of Kevin. So instead he watched and wanted silently, taking what he could get and hoped for the best._

_Then suddenly one day, Neil was kissing him and he was kissing back until he realized what was happening, pushing a confused Neil away. He demanded to know why he’d hurt Andrew like this and snapped at him to fuck off. Days later Andrew was the one kissing him, only Neil was there too, at night practice, on the court. He’s pretty sure he missed the entire conversation of him being confused and Andrew being indifferent and Neil smiling like a fool._

_All he knows is that it ended with him telling both Andrew and Neil that the court is_ _not_ _the place for the three of them to be making out. For that he got called an idiot and dragged off to the locker room where they had a ‘proper discussion’ about what this means for the three of them, which involved Andrew rolling his eyes and Neil telling him ‘whatever we want to be’, only to be kissed senseless by his tiny whatever they ares. Kevin didn’t care, doesn’t care, he didn’t ask questions unless completely necessary and accepted whatever his boys would give him. He is finally happy and it made it so much easier to move forward through everything that was from then on thrown at them, from Jean being attacked by Riko, to Neil’s kidnapping and Riko’s death. He has his boys and he isn’t letting them go._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I have a bunch of my Happy Foxes stories started, but I got sidetracked with another projected that I will post once the 50 separate scenes can be connected and make sense.


End file.
